African Americans have a 2-3 fold higher prevalence of type 2 diabetes mellitus, greater dissease associated morbidity and motality and earlier onset than Caucasian Americans. The etiology of these differences is unclear but has been related to insulin resistance and an increased prevalence of obesity. Thus investigators into racial differences in metabolic and energy aspects of type 2 DM in AA will provide important data on the increased prevalence of both obesity and type 2 DM in the AA population wen compared to CA. The aims of the study include: 1) To examine racial differences in substrate utilization, energy expenditure, insulins sensitivity, glucose effectiveness and beta cell function before and after chronic exercise in AA and CA subjects with type 2 DM, 2) To determine the effects of chronic esercise on the resting metabolic rate (RMR), postprrendial thermogenesis and substrate oxidation in CA and AA subjects with type 2 DM, 3)To compare the effects of resistance vs. aerobic training on substrate oxidation and enerby expenditure and 4) To determine whether the sequential pattern of exercise is associated with different metabolic and energy consequences in CA and AA.